


Tentang Ketakutan

by yourvirgostar



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourvirgostar/pseuds/yourvirgostar
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Tentang Ketakutan

Anselio sudah terbiasa dengan hidupnya yang cenderung konstan, tapi itu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yaya. Setelah ada Yaya, hidupnya terasa seperti grafik IHSG: naik turun sesuka hati. Yaya adalah segala paradoks dalam hidupnya, karena Yaya dan segala keunikannya mampu membuat dia merasakan banyak perasaan baru yang tidak selalu menyenangkan.

Baru-baru ini, perasaan yang muncul itu dikenal dengan sebutan _'insecurity_ ' oleh orang-orang. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat asing baginya karena di sepanjang hidupnya yang nyaris sempurna itu, dia lah yang selalu menjadi objek _insecurity_ orang lain. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia merasa _insecure_ atas apapun di hidupnya. Tumbuh di keluarga suportif sebagai anak bungsu yang pintar dan penurut membuat hatinya selalu dipenuhi rasa percaya diri. Pun ketika dia sudah berada di umur dua puluh sekian menjelang tiga puluh, dia masih cukup percaya diri dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Tapi hidup memang lucu, kan? _Insecurity_ itu justru datang dalam wujud seorang Aheng—teman kuliah Yaya—yang menurut Iyo cukup menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi hubungan mereka berdua.

Aheng mungkin cuma anak kuliahan yang karirnya belum sebagus Iyo, yang sabarnya tidak sebesar Iyo dalam menghadapi Yaya, yang cara berfikirnya tidak sedewasa Iyo. Tapi, kehadiran Aheng diantara hubungan mereka cukup mengganggu Iyo. Sangat, malah.

Iyo tidak suka melihat Yaya tertawa lebar karena menonton video tiktok yang dikirim Aheng kepadanya—video _challenge_ entah apa itu, yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak lucu. Iyo tidak suka ketika Yaya bercerita tentang betapa serunya nge- _prank_ salah satu temannya yang sedang berulang tahun, bersama Aheng—yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Iyo tidak suka ketika Yaya pulang malam karena habis mencoba naik KRL di saat _rush hour_ bersama Aheng, senang sekali katanya, padahal, lagi-lagi, menurutnya itu terlalu berbahaya dan tidak ada manfaatnya. Dan Iyo paling tidak suka ketika Aheng mampu ada di sisi Yaya kapanpun Yaya butuh, tidak seperti dirinya yang fokus dan prioritas hidupnya sudah terbagi dengan banyak hal, utamanya kerjaan.

Yaya itu terkadang kurang peka, dari bagaimana cara dia membiarkan Aheng terus terusan menjadi presensi yang signifikan di dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Padahal Iyo cemburu. Padahal Iyo tidak suka. Tapi, Iyo dan pikirannya yang selalu digerakkan oleh logika (bukan perasaan) memilih untuk diam. Dia harus bersikap dewasa. Dia harus _behave_. Dia harus mampu memposisikan diri.

Segalanya menjadi lebih buruk ketika Iyo dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dia harus memimpin sebuah _project_ besar di kantornya, yang berarti harus berangkat pagi pulang malam, yang berarti harus rela untuk sementara mengesampingkan Yaya demi karirnya. Walaupun berat, Iyo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini selain demi dirinya sendiri, juga semata-mata demi Yaya. Agar suatu saat nanti, dia bisa memberi kenyamanan hidup untuk Yaya. Agar kebahagiaan Yaya—secara materiil—dapat terjamin olehnya.

Seminggu tidak bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya membuat Iyo hampir gila. Ditambah dengan _pressure_ dari kerjaan, pusingnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Tapi untungnya ini hari terakhir _meeting_ dengan _client_ -nya. _Agreement_ sudah dibuat dan ditandatangani, yang berarti _project_ yang dipimpinnya sukses. Sekarang, ia tinggal mengikuti _company dinner_ sebagai bentuk selebrasi, lalu akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke pelukan kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Tapi ketika ia membuka _handphone_ -nya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Yaya dan satu pesan yang berbunyi, **_kak aku sakit. dari kemaren sebenernya tapi baru ini sampe nggak bisa bangun :( nanti kalo udah beres langsung pulang ya kak. imi lagi nginep di igi soalnya._**

Hatinya langsung mencelos membayangkan perempuan yang paling disayanginya itu kesakitan sendirian. Iyo memutar otaknya dengan cepat dan menimbang-nimbang alasan apa yang harus dia sampaikan ke timnya agar ia bisa tidak ikut serta dalam selebrasi malam itu. Ketika Iyo masih berfikir, satu pesan masuk lagi ke _handphone_ -nya. Kali ini bunyinya, **_eh gausah kaak aku udah telfon Aheng ini dia udah di sini bawa obat sama maem. kak iyo ati-ati pulangnya! :D_**

Deretan huruf tidak pernah membuatnya sekacau ini. Tangannya gemetar dan semua ketakutan yang selama ini menari-nari di kepalanya menjadi terasa sangat nyata. Dan dengan perasaan kalut, Iyo berlari ke arah tim yang sedang menunggunya, menyampaikan alasan yang entah masuk akal atau tidak (dia tidak peduli) dan menyetir ke apartmen Yaya secepat yang ia bisa.

*******

Sesampainya di apartmen Yaya, Iyo melihat Aheng berdiri di depan wastafel dapur. "Eh, Bang Iyo. Udah balik, Bang?"

Iyo sedang malas basa basi apalagi dengan Aheng, "Iya. Makasih ya udah bantuin Yaya. Sekarang lo bisa pulang," Iyo berusaha berbicara dengan setenang mungkin walaupun badai sedang bergemuruh di dalam hatinya.

"Wah, gua diusir nih?" Aheng ketawa sinis. Lalu Aheng melanjutkan, "Jangan sering-sering lah pacarnya dianggurin gitu, Bang. Jangan bikin gua ngerebut Yaya dari lo."

Iyo mengepalkan tangan di samping tubuhnya, dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terprovokasi omongan Aheng. "Nggak akan. Jangan ngarep."

Kemudian Aheng pergi dari apartmen Yaya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan Iyo yang hatinya masih bergelora dengan berbagai macam emosi.

Iyo mengusap mukanya sendiri. Meredam emosi sebelum berjalan menuju Kamar Yaya. Hatinya sedih bukan main melihat kesayangannya terbaring lemah dengan kompres di kepalanya. Yaya itu berisik, cerewet, dan tergolong orang yang jarang sakit. Jadi pemandangan seperti di depannya saat ini membuat Iyo menghela nafas panjang.

Iyo mengganti kompres di kepala Yaya, lalu ia pandangi kekasihnya lama. Perkataan Aheng terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sungguh, hal itu membuat Iyo takut, lebih takut daripada saat ia harus presentasi di depan _client_. Maka Iyo bertekad mulai hari ini dia akan memperlakukan Yaya dengan lebih baik, menyayangi Yaya dengan lebih besar agar tidak ada celah sedikitpun bagi orang lain—siapapun itu—untuk mengisi spasi diantara mereka berdua.

***

Iyo terbangun ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan dia merasakan ada yang menyentuh lengannya. Ternyata Yaya. Iyo langsung menempelkan tanggannya ke dahi Yaya untuk mengecek apakah demamnya sudah turun. "Hey, gimana udah baikan?"

"Kok kamu ada di sini? Tidur sambil duduk lagi. Terus itu kenapa masih pake baju kerja?" Raut muka Yaya keliatan lebih segar walaupun suaranya masih sedikit lemah.

"Ketiduran deh tadi kayaknya. Aku ganti baju dulu ya nanti tidur lagi," Yaya mengangguk.

Iyo kembali dari aktivitas bersih-bersihnya sambil membawa air hangat baru untuk meredakan demam Yaya, dan obat yang harus Yaya minum. Setelah meminumkan Yaya obat dan mengganti lagi kompresnya, Iyo berbaring di sebelah Yaya lalu menarik Yaya ke pelukannya.

Yaya sudah setengah sadar ditelan kantuk, tapi dia masih bisa merasakan Iyo mencium keningnya lama dan membisikan kalimat untuknya, "Kangen banget deh, Ya. Cepet sembuh ya, sayang. Aku sayang banget sama kamu." Lalu mereka berdua berkelana ke alam mimpi.

***

Ketika Yaya terbangun, dia menengok jam di nakasnya dan ternyata jarum panjang sudah berada di angka 9. Pasti Iyo udah berangkat kerja, batinnya. Namun betapa kagetnya Yaya saat ia melihat Iyo di dapur, masih memakai kaos dan celana rumahan sambil membuat kopi.

"Loh, kok kamu masih di sini kak? Nggak kerja?"

"Good morning, sayang. Gimana udah lebih enak badannya? Sini duduk kamu harus sarapan dulu," Yaya duduk dan menatap meja di depannya yang penuh dengan makanan mulai dari bubur, berbagai macam buah, susu, serta obat dan vitamin.

"Ih kamu belom jawab! Kok nggak kerja?" 

"Cuti," Iyo menjawab singkat sambil menyuapi Yaya dengan bubur. Oke, cuti. Tapi Yaya masih heran dengan alasan di balik cutinya, karena ini Iyo, orang paling _workaholic_ yang pernah Yaya temui. Nggak mungkin Iyo rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya kecuali untuk sesuatu yang amat sangat penting, dan Yaya merasa dirinya tidak sepenting itu sampai-sampai Iyo rela cuti demi dia.

Yaya masih mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan Iyo, tapi dia bisa melihat ada yang berbeda dengan raut muka Iyo. Yaya mungkin memang tidak peka, tapi dia cukup paham dengan gelagat kekasihnya apalagi jika ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

Jadi Yaya berjalan ke arah Iyo di seberang meja, dan duduk di pangkuannya. Yaya menarik Iyo ke dalam pelukannya, dan Iyo memeluknya jauh lebih erat. Iyo menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Yaya. Hal ini membuat Yaya semakin yakin kalo memang ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Iyo.

"Mau cerita sama aku nggak?" Satu tangan Yaya mengelus kepala Iyo dan satunya menepuk punggung lebar Iyo.

Iyo menghela nafas sebelum berbicara, "Kemaren aku ngomong sama Aheng."

Oh. Jadi gara-gara Aheng? Yaya hendak melepaskan pelukan dan meledek Iyo tapi Iyo memeluknya makin kencang. Iyo berbicara lagi, "Kamu mungkin nggak sadar tapi akhir-akhir ini aku banyak takutnya. Yang paling mendominasi sih perasaan takut kehilangan kamu. Aku takut posisi aku tergantikan sama Aheng."

Yaya sekali lagi mencoba melepaskan pelukan agar dia bisa melihat wajah pacarnya, tetapi Iyo menahannya. "Aku sebenernya malu bertingkah kayak anak SMP gini, tapi ya gimana... Aku beneran takut kamu pergi... Aku udah tua, aku nggak bisa kaya Aheng yang bisa kamu ajak seru-seruan kesana sini. Kata orang-orang aku _boomer_ dan nggak gaul. Kaku lagi nggak bisa diajak bercanda. Aku takut alasan-alasan itu bikin kamu pergi dari aku."

Yaya sebenernya geli banget, bisa bisanya cowoknya yang nyaris sempurna ini merasa _insecure_ gara-gara Aheng si jamet Depok. Tapi Yaya tidak tega waktu melihat muka Iyo, dahinya mengkerut dan bibirnya cemberut, yang menunjukkan bahwa Iyo benar-benar sedih.

Jadi Yaya menangkup muka Iyo dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Makasih kak udah jujur sama aku. Jangan ngerasa malu ya karena semua perasaan kamu itu _valid_ kok. Mungkin aku yang selama ini nggak tau batasan antara aku sama Aheng jadi bikin kamu ngerasa kayak gini. Tapi aku harap kamu tau kalo aku juga nggak ada niatan pergi dari kamu... Aku sayang sama kamu dan semua yang ada di diri kamu. Ya walaupun kamu _boomer_ dikit, nggak papa lah itu cuma _minor inconvenience_ yang masih bisa aku toleransi. Nanti kalo dikatain pacaran sama om om sama temen-temenku aku bilang aja kalo kamu _sugar daddy_ aku."

"Yaya..." Iyo sebel karena bias-bisanya Yaya bercanda di saat-saat kayak gini.

"Iya iya bercanda Kak Iyo sayaaang. Jangan sedih lagi dong..."

Iyo memeluk Yaya lagi. Sekarang dia merasa sedikit lega karena Yaya sudah paham tentang perasaannya. Dan janji bahwa Yaya tidak akan pergi darinya membuat Iyo merasa beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya. Iyo menghirup aroma Yaya dalam-dalam. "Kangen," ucap Iyo.

"Ya kamu tuh kerja mulu! Seminggu nggak ketemu aku kangen banget! Pokoknya hari ini kita harus sayang-sayangan aja sampe malem."

Iyo tertawa, "Iya, Yaya. Hari ini aku nggak akan biarin kamu beranjak dari kasur satu inci pun."

Pagi itu, mereka melepas rindu diantara sisa makanan di meja yang hanya tersentuh sedikit. Dan diantara peluk dan kecup yang seminggu ini absen dari keseharian mereka berdua, Iyo mengucap syukur karena dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk, **sekali lagi,** bahagia bersama Yaya. 

Pakaian mereka berdua yang berserakan di lantai menjadi saksi bahwa hari ini, Yaya membuat Iyo belajar tentang satu hal penting. Bahwa cinta itu adalah kata kerja. Sesuatu yang perlu diusahakan oleh kedua belah pihak, dan Iyo merasa beruntung karena Yaya juga mau mengusahakan dirinya sebesar ia mengusahakan segalanya untuk Yaya, perempuan yang paling ia cinta.

**_Besok kita bahagia bareng-bareng lagi ya, Ya…_ **


End file.
